


What Remains

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Meyneth wishes to speak to a Machina child. Fiora agrees and watches on.
Relationships: Fiora & Meyneth (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 2





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> More Menyx (the tag collectively groans as I smile) :)

When they return from Agniratha, Fiora finds herself approaching a child at the request of Meyneth. The goddess is tired, still, and yet she pushes on, saying she has important things to say to this child. Words to pass on for their future, she says.

Fiora understands this must be important to Meyneth, even if she can’t see her emotions, and so she agrees. She approaches with a small smile and wave and the child stops, spooked by the sudden approach.

“Hi there.” Fiora places a hand on the top of their pod. “Mind if my friend talks to you for a minute?”

The child, Menyx if Fiora remembers the name Shulk scribbled down correctly, shakes their head. “I… uh, don’t mind.”

She nods and lets Meyneth once again come to the forefront, her voice coming out of Fiora’s body. She’ll never get used to this, she doesn’t think. It’s odd, seeing your body move at the will of another, speak with a voice not your own.

“Hello, child.” Meyneth begins, her voice soft. “Tell me, what do you know of Machina history?”

Menyx hums for a moment. “That Lady Meyneth loved us very much, but Zanza attacked us and we had to run… Egil was sad and mad so he started doing bad things, even though Lady Meyneth went to sleep after protecting us…”

Meyneth nods. “And where did you get your name, Menyx?”

“Papa said it was supposed to sound like Lady Meyneth.” Menyx says, sounding quite upset to share this. “I don’t know Lady Meyneth, though, so the name just feels like it’s supposed to stress me out and stuff.”

Meyneth laughs and Fiora isn’t shocked that she doesn’t seem upset. “I see. What if I told you you are talking to Meyneth then, little one?”

Menyx gasps and backs their pod up a bit. “Really? You’re Lady Meyneth?!”

“Indeed I am.” She nods and steps towards them again. “I apologize if I startled you, I simply wished to speak to the last child I blessed with life.”

“Papa told me about that, too…” They whisper. “He said you give life to all the kids, and that you gave me life while you slept. He said that made me special, but I don’t know…”

“Well, all my children are special to me, of course.” She chuckles. “My first child and my last are special in other ways, however.”

Menyx nods, a confused frown coming to their face. “Well, that makes sense, but how will you know who your last child is, Lady Meyenth.”

“You could say, I have a feeling…” She places the hand on the pod again. “You will be the last child I bless with life, Menyx, and I could not choose a better way to end it.”

Fiora feels worry fill her chest at that, why is Meyneth saying this is the last child she’ll ever bless with life? Does she not expect the Machina to have more children, or will she pass the torch onto another? Does she think she will die…?

It makes her blood run cold.

“What?! Me?!” Menyx gasps. “Uh… t-thank you, but was that a good choice? I’m small and nervous and not very good at anything.”

“You will do great things, Menyx. I do not see it, as it is not my place to, but I can feel it.” She smiles. “Like your brother and sister, you are great in your own ways. Do not doubt yourself, little one.”

“I… I’ll try not to. Uh…” Menyx swallows and fiddles around a bit and Fiora just wants to pick them up and tell them to calm down -- Meyneth is kind, there’s no reason to worry. “Thank you for giving me life, Lady Meyneth! Okay gotta go now, bye!”

And off they go. Meyneth allows Fiora to regain control of her body and she rests her hand against her chest with a small sigh.

“Are you alright, Meyneth?” She asks, her voice soft.

“Yes, thank you, Fiora.” Meyneth replies. “I am glad I was able to speak to the child at least once. It is… important to my people to be able to do so.”

“Children come and thank you for life when they learn to talk, usually, don’t they. Thank you for their peaceful world.” Fiora sees the memories and frowns, knowing that was taken from them.

“Yes. But for a child born after that piece… I was not expecting them to thank me anyway.” She chuckles. “It seems Miqol raises his children to all be devout…”

“Let’s just make a world where they don’t have to worry about fighting anymore, then.” She looks towards the moving Mechonis. “Egil’s pain is enough for the lot of them.”

“Yes. You’re right. We should go soon… We must stop Egil, before it is too late.”


End file.
